


Mean Wolves

by WolverineweaponX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mean Girls-AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolverineweaponX/pseuds/WolverineweaponX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mean Girls with werewolves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> This might really suck. I don't know first thing I'm putting on here and a little nervous. I edited myself so ... it could have really bad grammar. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

                  “Son you ready for your first day.”

                  “Ugh… Do I have to go?” Stiles said grabbing the coffee off the table.

                  “Stiles it’s your first day at this school. Go meet people make some friends.”

                  “Dad…” Sighed as he looked at his father with puppy dog eyes.

                  “I’m leaving for work….GO!” John said as he left the house.

                  Stiles shook his head, and decided that he should leave soon or he was going to be late. He got into his jeep and started driving. Beacon Hills is the new town that he and his dad moved to. His dad got job on the police force. They have been having an uproar in crime here lately and need more people on the force. It was a great way to get away from the depressing city they came from. Once he got to the school he parked his jeep.

                  The school was littler than the old school he went to but it looked like it had a lot funding. The place was nice. The school had some good number of practice fields and playing fields. He walked to his class. His first teacher was Mrs. McCall for health.

                  He went to sit down in the middle of the classroom, trying to camouflage in with the students. He started getting restless and couldn’t sit. He got up from his seat to go the bathroom before the bell. As he walked to go out all heard was

                 “Good morn-“ before he crashed into another person and spilling what he is guessing really hot coffee. Everyone in the classroom started laughing.

                 “Oh crap im so sorry.” Stiles started apologizing as he tried to help clean up the coffee .

                 “It’s alright, I live with teenage boy at home” she said sarcastically. She started to pull her sweater over her head.  a very dapper looking male then walked in looking at her with both shirts up and all she basically had on was her bra. He cleared his thoart to get her attention.

                 “My shirt is stuck to the sweater.” She said more as a statement. Stiles quickly grabbed and pulled her shirt down so no one could see her bra anymore.

                 “Hello Mrs. McCall” said the guy with very smooth voice.

                 “Miss… Husband left me over the summer, Peter”

                 He laughed at that “I was resurr” He stopped and looked at the class and then back at her, “You win.” He said in a very creepy manner.

                 “Anyway I’m here to announce a new transfer student.” Stiles was sighed he didn’t want any more attention on him. “Uhh… Gen”

                 “Stiles” he interrupted him, “I go by Stiles”

                 “Stiles…. Stilinski?” He made a face, “Well welcome and I hope you like it here at Beacon Hills” Peter then lowered his voice and looked at Mrs. McCall. “If you need anything or just want to talk I’m always available.” He had smile like a predator on the hunt.

                 “Maybe some other time when my shirt isn’t see through.” She dead panned

                 He looked down and licked his lips and then looked up realizing he was at work and not his bedroom. He then walked out of the room. The guy gave Stiles the creeps.

                 Stiles then went back to his seat before anything else could happen. He quickly felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a kid smiling like he just saw his best friend in the whole world.

                “Hey” He whispered.

                “Hey” Stiles said not really interested. trying to listen to the lecture. He really just wanted to go home.

                “Im Scott, we should hang sometime. I've lived here for pretty long time.”

                Stiles didn’t feel any bad vibes about him, but something was off. He wasn't going to refuse gaining a friend though “Sure, why not. I got nothing else to lose.”

                His smile got bigger, he kind of looked like a puppy. “sweet where’s your next class at?”

                “uhhh room 2305, chemistry with Harris.”

                “Awesome we got the same class. I'll show where it is. It’s in the back building, so it’s tricky getting there.”

                “SCOTT STOP TALKING!”

                “Yes, mo… Mrs.McCall” he said cringing almost slipping mom in there would have been social sucide for him.

               

* * *

                 After class Stiles followed Scott out to cross the fields. There was a group sitting back by a little sport equipment shed.

                “Where’s the back building?” Stiles asked confused about why they were back here and not in class.

                “Burnt down back about 8 years ago.” Said the beautiful strawberry blonde goddess, who was sitting down next to the perfect boy next door.  

                “That’s Lydia and Jackson.” Scott said, “And this is Allison” getting a huge grin before he sat next to her giving her a kiss. “Everyone this is Stiles. He’s new here.”

                “Hey” He said kind of nervous.

                “You know how to pick them McCall” Jackson scoffed. Like his social life was already going down the drain cause of him.

                Allison glared at him, “He’s just being Jackson. Come on sit down stay awhile. You won’t get in trouble not for the first time at least.”

                Stiles just thought he’ll never learn what happened that first day of chemistry.

                “What is your real name Stiles?” Scott looked at him, “Principal Hale looked like he couldn’t pronounce it”

                “I don’t even know how to pronounce it. My mother side of the family was the only side that could pronounce it perfectly.” He answered.

                 People started coming out for gym, and Lydia sighed, “Do they ever take those leather jackets off?”

                “The leathers… no and of course they are all in the same gym period.” Allison said like she despised them.

                “The leathers?” Stiles asked confused

                “They are your typical angsty teenagers that act out for attention.” Jackson said.

                “What makes them so special then?” Stiles asked

                Jackson just laughed at that.

                Lydia then pointed at the small frame guy. “Issac Lahey, he knows everything about everyone.”

                “That’s why his scarves are so big, they are full of secrets.” Allison added.

                “At least he is trendy.” Stiles acknowledge

                “The big one over there, that’s Boyd. He is really quiet and keeps to himself.” Lydia moved on

                “The muscle of the group.” Jackson piped up. Stiles could defiantly tell that Boyd could probably break him in half. “He isn’t the smartest though.”

                “Last year he asked me how to spell orange.” Allison giving evidence about him not being smart.

                “And evil takes a human form in Erica Reyes. She may look like a conniving bitch but she is so much more than that.” Lydia explained

                “She is like alpha of them. The other two are just her little betas.” Jackson said with no emotion at all.

                “One time she punched me in the face…. It was awesome!” Scott said such exciment like he rode a rollarcoaster or something not geting punched in the face by a girl.

                “That’s not something to be proud of babe.” Allison laughed a little bit.

               

* * *

                 Periods then passed on with some of his new “friends” in his classes. Scott and Allison were cool, But Lydia scared him a little bit and Jackson had that whole rich sob thing going on. He learn to be comfortable again sometime soon here. Lunch then rolled around and found where Scott and Allison were sitting and started going towards them. He was stopped by tall dark and handsome guy though.

                “Is it alright if I ask you some questions for the newspaper?”

                “Sure?” Stiles was confused on why he was doing an article on him but whatever must be slow news week.

                “Do you want your salad tossed?” he asked seriously

                “What? I don’t have a ….” Stiles trailed off confused just looking at him.

                “Would like someone a signed to toss your salad?” He started laughing a bit. He couldn't hold a straight face at all.

                “What?”

                “Danny stop being a skeez.” Said a voice from the table next to him. The voice came from none other than Erica Reyes. She took a bite of her apple which just made her look more dangerous the way she did it. “is he bother you?”

                “I was just asking some questions.” Said the guy who’s supposly Danny like nothing was wrong.

                Erica then looked at Stiles, “Do you want him to lick your but hole.”

                Stiles stood stiff as a bored, “No, thank you.” He just got here he didn’t want to add the fact he was bi to everyone on first day. That would create more drama than he wanted on his first day of school.

                Isaac smirked like he just read stiles mind knowing though, maybe he really did know everything. Erica just looked at Danny lipped bye. As he started retreating she added “Go shave your mom’s chest hair!”

                “So who are you?” She said looking back at Stiles like he was a piece of meat.

                “I’m Stiles.” He was getting nervous and started rubbing his fingers together.  He looked over to Scott who looked really confused.

                “Well sit.” Stiles took the seat really quickly, “I like that hoodie on you makes your eyes pop.”

                “Thanks” he said looking into her eyes. He could tell something was brewing in her mind. He started bobbing his leg up and down due the nervousness he had.

                “Yeah it’s amazeballs.” Isaac said looking really happy.

                “What is amazeballs?” Erica said looking at him with disgust.

                “I saw it on the internet.” he smiled as he said it.

                Erica rolled her eyes. Stiles kind of perked up when Isaac said that. “I like … Your shoelaces?”

                Erica looked at Stiles like he was idiot. Isaac though quickly responded with “I stole them from the president.”

                “You can’t even see his shoelaces?” Boyd looked at Stiles really confused about what just happened.

                Erica sighed and just reached for their ears and started talking to them. Stiles couldn’t hear what they were saying. He looked at Scott and Allison, they looked concerned for him. He quickly flailed his arms like he hadn’t a clue what was going on.  Soon they were back staring at him.

                “Alright Stiles this is rare but we’d like you to sit with us for the rest of the week.” Erica said in cheerful manner, but eyes said don’t challenge me.

                “oh… okay” he really didn't have a choice to argue with her

                “Good” smiling like she just won a prize.

                “On Tuesday we were leather boots!” Boyd pointed out.

                After lunch he went in to the bathroom and Allison and Scott were quickly on his heels. They probably wanted know what the hell was going on.

                “WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?” Scott screamed at him. It looked like his eyes glowed for a moment but it could have just been the sun hitting them.

                “They asked me to lunch with them.”

                “WHAT!?” He started breathing deeply. Allison put her hand on his shoulder; it seemed to calm him down.

                “We could use this to our advantage.” Allison said, “We could ruin her life instead.”

                “What?” Stiles said like he was going to refuse. He doesnt just ruin people's lives for the fun of it. Plus he is a terrible liar they would catch on so quickly and then they would probably kill him.

                “Stiles, she’s a life ruiner, she ruins people’s lives.” Scott said to reason what they are going after.

                “Like that one time she caught you with --”

                “ALLISON, CAN WE NOT!” Scott shouted before she could finish that sentence. Seemed like he wanted that secert to go to his grave.

                “Alright, alright… I’ll spy on them. But uh do you have leather boots I could borrow.” really regreting that he just didn't pretend he had explosive diarreah today.

                “no” Scott said in unison with Allisons “yes”

               

* * *

                 His last period was AP English. Nothing was going to screw him up now. He was good at English he liked reading and then explain what the author meant. He sat down in his seat. looking around he could see that none of his friends were in this class with him, which could give him a chance to relax.

                The teacher walked in putting her name on the board Miss. Blake and started going over the syllabus and straight into a poem they just read.  The guy in front of Stiles turned around to face him.

                “Could I borrow a pencil?” Stiles got a good look at his face and it was the most beautiful thing he has laid eyes on. He had enough scruff on his face that made him look older but not like a hobo. He had really expressive eyebrows. His eyes were a beautiful green grayish color. His hair looked like he just woke up but it just adds to his sexiness and didnt make him look like a slob. Stiles was lost for words for the first time in a long time in his life. He just handed over his pencil to him and just stared at him as he turned to his notes. He never really had a crush on anyone before, but it was like they were meant to be together like cupid just shot him with an arrow right there.

                “Stiles what does the author mean by this line?”

                “So sexy.” Stiles said obviously to everything that going on around him.


End file.
